Mr. Trapezoids
Mr. Trapezoids (born 29 April 2016) is the second of Curtis Adams' clones and easily the physically strongest of them all. What he may lack in intelligence he more than makes up for in strength as a devoted bodyguard of Unkle Adams, being a flawed but immensely powerful creation. Trapezoids is known to take part in wrestling matches when not promoting his Oats N' Greens initiative, partly as a means of camaraderie with the other Unkle clones but also to maintain the unstable levels of Originality™ in his body. Early life and origins Mr. Trapezoids began life as one of the early clone iterations of Curtis Adams. In his earliest experiments with Originality™, Adams created clones in his early days for various purposes: as the strongest there is, Mr. Trapezoids immediately found a part as Adams' personal bodyguard and enforcer of his rule. As an early creation, Mr. Trapezoids has been by Curtis Adams' side from him humble beginnings in the Saskawatchean hip-hop underground to the present day as Adams plans to broadcast his message of hope and originality to children and wives worldwide. He is utterly loyal to the Unkle's cause and will not be merciful toward those who would seek to subvert his father's works. Creation story Unkle Adams knew that he could not carry out his great works by himself, and yet following the betrayal and subversion of his ways by the Dark Clone Curtis Bernard he mistrusted anyone else with what must be done. He knew that any future clones be created must strike a balance between being powerful enough to spread the word of Originality™, but also be unable to copy him. Spending many days and nights in his underground laboratory, Curtis Adams used a combination of original sorcery with chemistry and alchemy to form the perfect body, a template for all clones to follow. Curtis Bernard gained word of his father's project and sent a memetic time bomb to destroy the project as it was born. The laboratory exploded in an eruption of vile magick, Bernard retreating into the forest content and even showing a glimmer of happiness. Unbeknownst to Bernard, Adams had transported himself and his creation to a secure location in the nick of time, barely escaping his son's corrupting sorcery. He took a long breath as he held his creation in his arms, flawed yet stunningly beautiful, amorphous but capable of morphing into striking shapes. Adams named his new son after his first shape: the humble trapezoid. Oats N' Greens Initiative Mr. Trapezoids spends his days spreading the Unk's word in a subproject dubbed the Oats N' Greens initiative. Alongside spreading the word of Curtis Adams, Mr. Trapezoids promotes a strict but diverse healthy eating regimen including but not limited to: * Oats and cereals * Sunflower seeds * Spinach * Greek yoghurt * Condensed bars of Originality™, a gift of the renowned Unkle Potter * Swordfish and sea urchin * Regina free-range chicken * Bleach (in small doses so a person sleeps easily and not permanently) While still a work in progress, this list contains ingredients and reagents all tested and approved by Mr. Trapezoids and the lesser clones assigned to taste-testing, product reviewing and education outreach programs in Canada. The program has met with warm enthusiasm from young minds and wives bearing future Seedlings, and is expected to begin global efforts to reach South America and the Arctic clone colonies. Wrestling history Mr. Trapezoids is a ruthless tactical performer, proficient in several styles of mixed-martial arts, which combined with his natural shape-shifting abilities make him a fearsome force in the squared circle. Trapezoids makes a decent living from his runs in the Canadian indie wrestling circles, may it be in conducting bouts for charity or rooting out insidious and heretical sects of Originality™. Trapezoids an altered state while wrestling known as TRAPEZOIDMANIA, taking on the role of a flamboyant if not cocky wrestling personality, which has gained tremendous popularity among Adams' nieces and nephews. In this state Trapezoids sees minimal pain or damage and his strength and agility boosted for as long as his theme song is playing. This is only attained while Trapezoids is within a wrestling ring - Unkle's scientists are determining whether Trapezoids' ability can be weaponized for combat. Powers and abilities A fearsome behemoth, Trapezoids possesses tremendous strength with little mercy on the enemies of his master. With arms big as battering rams and legs as fast as a stallion's, there are few enemies who can match him physically. Being an adept wrestler, Trapezoids is further able to identify his opponents' weak spots and strike with ruthless precision or immobilize them with a firm grappling manoeuvre. Whilst the levels of Originality™ within Trapezoids' body are unstable, this is what allows him to alter his body mass and use his most uncanny ability yet - shapeshifting. Being able to control the density and shape of his body gives Mr. Trapezoids a most versatile use - being able to sneak through the smallest crevice or enlarge his fist to give it the density of a boulder, there is next to no situation the Trapezoid cannot adapt to with his shape powers. Trapezoids' very strength is also his weakness; the instability of his Originality™ levels means he cannot maintain a form for very long, though with help from his father and the sorcerer clone Unkle Potter he is slowly gaining a measure of control over his powers. Should the time come when the instability within his cells ceases, Trapezoids may very well be the strongest clone of them all. A fact not mentioned by Adams to his son is the plurality of his name - Trapezoids rather than simply Trapezoid. A minor detail that may in fact confirm Curtis Adams' worst fears - that not only can clones clone themselves, but that they may soon be able to copy him. Role in the Saskatchewan Skirmish Following the shocking attack against Curtis Adams in Chapter 4 of LORE '#02, Mr. Trapezoids was one of the first clones to accompany Curtis Adams in the first battle against Curtis Bernard and The Originals' forces. This skirmish was ferocious and bloody, neither side coming out unscathed. Trapezoids served mainly to contain the battle and prevent nearby wives and their Seedlings from coming to harm, but he was also able effectively to hold off Unk Kid, who attacked him from behind. Taunted by Bernard telling him he would never be a complete clone (in reference to the accident in which he was birthed), Trapezoids flew into a rage with reckless abandon, charging straight through Bernard's forces in an attempt to punch a hole in his chest. Grabbed from behind by Unk-kid (in part due to being taken by surprise and his original abilities acting up),Trapezoids found himself gasping for air as Curtis Bernard attempted to choke the life from him with his dark magick: were it not for Curtis Adams he may have never lived through the battle. While ultimately a victory for Trapezoids, it was a Pyrrhic one with scores of wounded and dead clones on his side and the hulking clone himself was left battered and bruised. Nursing his wounds, Trapezoids yearns for the day he is let loose so he can tear the head from Curtis Bernard himself and fling the wretched soul into the mouth of Hell.